The invention relates to a guide system for a roller blind of a sliding roof system.
A roller blind, which can be displaced in a guide rail, can be fitted below an opening in a vehicle roof in order to cover the opening to a greater or lesser extent in accordance with vehicle occupant requirements. If the opening is to be uncovered, the roller blind is wound up on a winding spindle. The roller blind can then be pulled out from the winding spindle to cover the opening when needed. This operation can take place both manually and electrically. Longitudinal edges of the roller blind are accommodated in guide rails such that the roller blind is kept tensioned transversely with respect to the displacement direction. This prevents the roller blind from sagging into a vehicle interior when the roller blind is positioned below the opening in the vehicle roof. The sagging is undesirable for visual reasons, and, furthermore, accommodating the roller blind in the guide rails prevents flapping.
To keep the roller blind tensioned between the guide rails without a large outlay, DE 10 2004 033 982 A1 discloses a guide rail with a flexible, resilient connecting section made of plastic, which couples a holding section and a guide section to each other in a resilient manner. The holding section is used to fasten the guide rail to a vehicle, and the guide section accommodates the roller blind. The connecting section tensions the roller blind. In a starting position, a distance between the two lateral guide sections for the roller blind is greater than actually necessary. If the roller blind is subsequently displaced along the guide sections, the two guide sections are pulled closer to each other, and in the process, the connecting section yields flexibly.
There is a need for a guide system that can keep a roller blind tensioned, and which is constructed more compactly.